Kalipso
}} Kalipso - nimfa, córka Atlasa. Za wspieranie ojca podczas wojny między bogami a tytanami została uwięziona na Ogygii. W ,,Krwi Olimpu" zostaje z niej uwolniona przez Leona Valdeza. thumb|197x197px Historia Podczas pierwszej wojny tytanów i bogów, Kalipso wspierała swego ojca, Atlasa. Gdy Olimpijczycy wygrali, nie ukarali jej tak surowo, tylko uwięzili na widmowej wyspie Ogygii, która stała się jej domem i więzieniem jednocześnie. Co jakiś czas (wciąż w ramach kary) Fata przysyłały do niej wielkich herosów, ale specjalnie wybierały takich, w których nimfa musiała się zakochać, a którzy nie mogli zostać i musieli odejść, przez co łamali serce zakochanej Kalipso. W taki sposób dziewczyna przez siedem lat więziła na wyspie Odyseusza, który w końcu musiał wrócić do Penelopy. Co jakiś czas odwiedzali ją także bogowie, opowiadając, jak świat się zmienił. Wygląd Kalipso była bardzo piękną dziewczyną. Wyglądała na jakieś piętnaście lub szesnaście lat (Percy stwierdził, że to jedna z tych osób, których twarze wydają się być pozbawione wieku). Miała karmelowe włosy i migdałowe czarne oczy. Miała mlecznobiałą skórę i maleńkiego piega tuż koło lewego oka. Percy uważa dziewczynę za dwa razy bardziej olśniewającą od gwiazd, piękniejszą od Afrodyty - ponieważ wyglądała naturalnie, w ogóle nie stara się wyglądać ładnie, lecz po prostu taka była. Leo stwierdził, że była dokuczliwie piękna i wyglądała jak prawdziwa bogini. Wyglądała pięknie, gdy się śmiała. Pachniała cynamonem. Często ubierała się w greckie (zazwyczaj białe) długie suknie, ale w ,,Domu Hadesa" zaczęła ubierać bardziej zwyczajne stroje - dżinsy i białą koszulkę. Nawet ubrudzona wygląda bardzo ładnie. W książkach Bitwa w Labiryncie W "Bitwie w Labiryncie" Percy znikąd pojawił się na plaży na jej wyspie, po prostu spadł z nieba. Dziewczyna opiekowała się chłopakiem i pomagała mu w pełni wrócić do zdrowia. Zakochała się w nim, ale nie chciała mu o tym mówić. W końcu jednak wyjawiła swój sekret, ale Percy był potrzebny swoim przyjaciołom i musiał wrócić. Kiedy wracał, podarowała mu nasionko księżycowej rośliny, którą potem zasadził w doniczce na oknie w mieszkaniu Sally. Miał pamiętać o niej zawsze, kiedy spojrzy na Księżyczkę (Bo tak nazywała się ta roślina). (Później jak okazuje się w Domu Hadesa'' Kalipso przeklęła Percy'ego, gdy od niej odpłynął. Kiedy Annabeth zabiła w Tartarze jedną z arai, spadła ma nią klątwa przeznaczona dla Percy'ego i przez pewien czas myślała, że chłopak ją opuścił. Dom Hadesa W tej części Leo Valdez wylądował na jej wyspie (wysłała go tam Chione). Najpierw dziewczyna za nim nie przepadała, więc Magiczna Tratwa po niego nie przypłynęła. Kalipso nie znosiła Leona - po prostu ją wkurzał. gdy jednak zaczęła z nim pracować i lepiej go poznała, zaczęła go tolerować, później lubić, a w końcu zakochała się w nim. I właśnie wtedy przypłynęła Magiczna Tratwa umożliwiająca chłopakowi przypłynięcie do przyjaciół, akurat gdy Kalipso nie chciała, by on odszedł. Nimfa pocałowała go na pożegnanie, twierdząc, że i tak go nienawidzi. Leo obiecał na Styks, że po nią wróci i uwolni ją z tej wyspy. Krew Olimpu Leo przez całą książkę pracował nad wytworzeniem nowego ciała dla Festusa, by móc uwolnić Kalipso z wyspy. Nie mówił go swoim pomyśle przyjaciołom. Leo umarł, pokonując Gaję, lecz Festus (nosząc na grzbiecie ciało syna Hefajstosa) dzięki astrolabium z kryształem z Ogygii odnalazł wyspę Kalipso i podał Leonowi Lekarstwo lekarza, które przywróciło go do życia. Chłopak powrócił do Kalipso i uwolnił ją z jej domu, i więzienia. Razem odlecieli na grzbiecie Festusa. Ciekawostki *Kalipso pojawia się też w ''Piratach z Karaibów: Skrzynia Umarlaka i Piratach z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata jako przemieniona przez Sąd Bractwa w Tia Dalmę – kapłankę fetyszy żyjącą w ciemnych i przerażających mokradłach. *Imieniem tej greckiej nimfy został też nazwany jeden z księżyców Saturna. *Na ulicy Długiej w Gdańsku znajduje się jej pomnik. * Jednym z odwiedzających ją herosów był pirat Drake, który prawdopodobnie miał dziewczynę/żonę/ukochaną o imieniu Elizabeth. * Percy stwierdza, że jest silna. * Z powodu rzuconej przez nią klątwy, Annabeth myślała, że jej chłopak opuścił ją na zawsze. 8Kalipso.jpg Kalipso7.jpg Kalipso6.jpg Kalipso5.jpg Kalipso4.jpg Kalipso3.jpg Kalipso2.jpg Kalipso1.png Kalipso&Leo.jpg Leo & Kalipso.jpg Just Kalipso.jpg Calypso by julia108-d40jfjz.jpg PJ Calypso s Island by Linzart.jpg Calypso Olympian by Marga SleepingBeauty.jpg Calypso from percy jackson book by kbyun-d5za02r.jpg Calypso 27 06 13 by luciand29-d6axtc2.jpg Calypso-percy-jackson-Favim.com-901522.jpg Calypso by raeistic-d69nzpo.png Calypso by meepspeaker-d6zjlvr.jpg Leo and calypso dance more or less by amigo12-d6v6oc7.jpg I m coming back for you calypso by kaidarknight-d76nefs.jpg Leo-meets-Calypso-leo-valdez-35079450-500-366.png Calypso by burdge bug.jpg Calypso by aireenscolor-d64nev2.jpg 1a23bea470f7e4d3e76e217f197ae098.jpg I ll take you home caleo by thorahathi-d6u81ml.png Hoh caleo by freuddwyn-d6uk2vu.jpg Crashland in ogygia by twinkletoez123-d6r9td2.png Caleo0.jpg Caleo.jpg Caleo6.png Caleo5.png Caleo4.jpg Caleo3.jpg Caleo2.jpg Caleo1.jpg Caleo meal t by deesney-d6qp8uc.png Redraw caleo by jingi-d72jjib.png I ll take you home caleo by thorahathi-d6u81ml.png Maxresdefault111.jpg Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Nimfy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Mitologii Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Wspomniani